


【wanlson】Vi Et Armis

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: ABO/私设有/非自愿行为/无爱/有残酷描写海盗温抓住了逃亡奥姆发情期的亚特兰蒂斯人会变出鱼尾





	【wanlson】Vi Et Armis

Orm醒过来时是躺在浴缸里的，准确来说他也并不清楚这个洁白的容器应该叫作浴缸。他的鱼尾巴蜷缩在弧形的边缘变得僵硬酸痛，扭动身体，绳索的摩擦让他痛得抽了口气。

发情期间的亚特兰蒂斯人无法恢复人形的双腿。低头看向下身鼓动的生殖裂，隐藏在内部的人鱼阴茎硬挺着呼之欲出，他不禁从鼻子里发出微弱的哼声。充血的缝隙下方是杂乱的鳞片，失去海水的盐分后那些高贵的蛋青色和鹿角珊瑚般绚丽的紫已经暗淡无光。冰凉的水温让人鱼感到些许舒适，他鳞片底下的伤痕不再渗出血水，苍白的肌肉暴露在水里。

伤口是被地表人该死的渔网勒破的，遮蔽日光的漆黑船底是他最后的记忆。

抬头环顾四周，整个屋子仅有浴缸保持了最低限度的洁净。四面的老旧墙壁到处都是破败脱落的墙皮，暗沉的地板上，灰白的菌丝在角落里蔓延。狭窄的房间充斥着霉菌的气味。空洞的胃感到一阵恶心，人鱼皱起眉，用力扯动从手腕连接到窗户栅栏上的铁链，金属的碰撞声扎进耳朵。又试了几次他才发现自己完全使不上力气，竟然拿这些凡人的束缚毫无办法，人鱼开始真正感到紧张，分泌出更多海盐混合着藻类的气味。

 

 

“看看，我们的King Orm醒了？”门从外部应声而开，走进来一个黑衣男人，皮肤黝黑、发稍红得刺眼。地表人咧嘴对他笑，黑沉沉的瞳孔里涨满兴奋的光。

他走近了又亲切地问：“嗨，我是James，想吃点东西吗，陛下？”

Orm警惕地盯着眼前自称James的小个子地表人，没有回应。他判断出自己极有可能就是被看似善良的男人绑起来的，又上下打量一番，突然有了新的发现。人鱼倏地冷笑：“我认得你的眼睛，海盗手底下的小喽啰。”

被识破的James倒是心平气和地笑：“能被您认出来真是我的荣幸，不过自从您的哥哥把老头子干掉之后，我就已经失业了。现在是一个老实工作的渔民。”

“可真看不出。”Orm的冷笑还挂在嘴边，他甩了甩腕子上的锁链斜睨向James，碧蓝的眼睛转了一下，又说：“渔民先生如果你放我回归海中，亚特兰蒂斯将视你为尊贵的朋友给予重谢。你应该知道我们从不背叛。”

“在公海上混的，哪怕是一只鱼鹰都知道，海底目前是那个金毛大力怪在掌权。你还有什么资格做这种虚假承诺，陛、下？”James在浴缸边缘坐下来，拨弄水面，像是不经意地从人鱼的尾鳍上蹭过，又看向被戳穿后神色尴尬的Orm接着说，“我本来想找个黑市。亚特兰蒂斯的前国王，您猜能卖多少金币？”

“你敢！——”Orm怒吼，他试图撑起身体，伤口的剧痛和紧绷的绳子将他按回原处。他只能喘着粗气瞪向厚颜无耻的海盗，而起伏的情绪令他勉强克制住的欲望又涌上来。人鱼抿紧嘴唇，把凌乱的气息吞回肺里。

“我改主意了，卖掉您太可惜。”James的视线抚摸过人鱼紧实的胸膛，以热切的眼神研究迷人的线条和结构。他颤着手朝人鱼的生殖裂探去，入口处的黏膜红肿鼓胀，只是轻轻按上去里面早已勃起的性器就从禁锢中解放出来，在浴缸里弹出一小片水花。

“你胆敢再碰一下，我会把你剁碎喂鱼！”Orm的脸色愈发阴沉，但他的下面却恰恰相反。

“原来人鱼的勃起长这样，那里面是什么样的呢？”James啧啧称奇，撸了几下阴茎，手指向下刚滑进腔道浅处就被紧紧吸附，那里的软肉有不可思议的触感，像粘稠的蜜也像最滑嫩的鱼脂。

Orm缩起身子也无法躲开更多，他不断咒骂，因愤怒而涨红的脖颈绽出弯曲的青筋。而发情不受控制，腔道里被挑弄起越来越多的快感，在第一声呻吟逸出喉咙时国王咬紧了嘴巴，可身体的颤抖仍旧出卖了他的真实体感。

James的alpha信息素也浓郁起来，最初是雪松的清淡，现在则甩掉伪装，蒸腾出铁锈的腥混合火药的烟熏，同小巧身形截然相反的侵略性。海盗的味道成为红褐色的染血刀锋，割裂Orm的神经。地表人的气味和手过于热烈，Orm难耐地偏过头。

 

 

被潮湿的气息和手指刺激，腔口蠢蠢欲动。James爬进浴缸压到鱼尾上，水声在室内回响。绳索因压迫勒得更深，Orm痛得不得不张开嘴吸气，几处伤痕又裂开渗出血丝，而地表人唇舌在乳尖上猥亵的舔舐才是最令他耻辱和绝望的痛苦根源。Orm抬起眼，看向埋在自己胸口的人的脑袋，恨不得扯住那一头火红的头发将他撕碎。他的瞳孔也烧得通红，指甲掐进手掌心里。

“喂！我命令你停——呜！”Orm的呵斥被一个用力的吸吮打断，糟乱金发随着后仰的脖子颤抖。有什么滚烫的硬东西抵住了他的肚子，朝生殖裂推挤磨蹭，人鱼激烈地挣扎大叫起来全然不顾伤口的痛楚，“别碰！停下！”

人鱼剧烈的反抗和过分敏感的身体让James脑子里冒出疯狂念头：“难道是第一次吗？我的国王？”

Orm的眼睛眯成细缝，拒绝回答疑问。沉默换来的是海盗恶意的动作，阴茎从入口猛地插进了一小截。

“是吗？”逼问随之而来，性器在原处恶劣地蹭动打圈，却并不深入。

无法形容的热量在身体中蔓延，地表人的温度太高，血管里的血像沸腾的海底岩浆引来皮肉的阵阵颤抖。人鱼情不自禁地收缩了腔口，高热把他逼向绝境，感官叫嚣着想被那根阴茎填满。高傲的国王终于闭上眼睛，绝望地从牙缝里挤出一个低哑的“是”。

Orm听到人类满意地笑了，身体里的阴茎一下子干到了最深处，满足的愉快和撕裂的痛感倒灌进神经。

喉口发出哀鸣，他自尊的表皮从这个音节的起始逐渐剥落，欲望的核心裸露在外。头脑嗡嗡作响，闪烁的碎片从眼皮之后滴落。那滴眼泪啪地砸在水面，波纹晃到他们身体边缘又再次散开像是逃窜四散的可怜鱼群。

 

 

人鱼的生殖裂冰凉狭窄，有黏液和水的涌入也不能帮助更多。James艰难抽动阴茎，粘膜滑腻地包裹住他，章鱼吸盘似的缠得他动弹不得。柱体的上缘和人鱼的性器底部挤压在一块，他们的体液也混杂在一处。James的大腿根被逆鳞锋利的边缘划破很多小口子，血水涌出来，人鱼初次打开的腔道和锁链下的伤口也流出血来，浴缸里的水凝出数道稀薄的暗红涡卷。

血腥味让海盗兴奋得快要发狂，卖力地操着人鱼，边去欣赏他眉头紧锁的面容。

天神般优雅的亚特兰蒂斯国王失落了桂冠。他赤身裸体满是伤口，湿透的金发乱糟糟地垂在额角再也没有太阳般的辉煌光泽，鱼尾在人类抽出插入的循环中卷曲着痉挛，不停张合的鼻翼如同搁浅的濒死鱼鳃，喉咙里喘着不成调的嘶哑呻吟。

这反差令Orm看起来比James从前干过的那些丰乳肥臀的Omega娼妓还要破碎，晦暗的瞳孔里几乎没有生气。伟大的王被更伟大的驯兽师驯服，人偶般任人摆弄，海盗享受着扭曲的支配感，趴下来亲吻人鱼的嘴唇，被可爱门牙咬破的唇肉上沾满海水的咸和血液的甜。

“喔！您可真是太棒了！陛下！”嘴上还使用着虚伪尊称的海盗狂热地叫喊。

 

 

Orm在凶猛的热浪中失去对时间的感知，耳朵疯了似的轰鸣，神经麻木地爆裂。他的灵魂从被囚禁的躯壳里抽离出去，在浑浊水底游荡。

James喘着粗气的声音太吵了，令人厌恶，毫无章法跌跌撞撞的抽插却让他一遍一遍地体会到没有边界的舒爽。耳朵被亲吻，舌头在耳垂上来回舔弄。人鱼的后背变得紧绷，由于疼痛软下去的阴茎再次硬起来。

他张开眼睛，头顶是昏暗的被霉菌吞噬的天花板，霉斑水渍和一些脏乱的污痕组成奇异又神秘的图画。Orm想起他曾经的寝殿，高耸恢弘的穹顶上全是夺目的荧光水母，璀璨明亮的墙壁上嵌着昂贵的砗磲和珊瑚装饰。如今这些都变成了困在彩色水泡里的幻影。

他和杂种哥哥的战争已经惨败，如今沦落到地表人手里，还有什么好失去的？如果只是这副无用的躯体，你拿走就好了。他甚至自暴自弃地开始怀念海底水牢，模糊黯淡的光线，和母亲隐匿在礁石后面悄悄探视的影子。

刹那间产生动摇的念头，可同时James陡然扣住他的腰猛烈地动起来，找回一丝清醒神智的Orm反应过来发情期被标记意味着什么。他大声喊起来，使劲地想要挣脱，但人类死死抵住胯部，丝毫不肯放松。

被锁死的下体里胀开了结，硬块的生长已经超过了他的极限，Orm感觉自己的鱼尾快要被劈成两半。他艰难地甩着头，世界像是随时都会分崩离析般地摇晃着，燥热的身体消融在尖锐的快感里。汹涌的浪潮淹没了最后的微弱挣扎。

“尊贵的陛下，你要为我生下混血了，像你母亲生下你那位粗野的兄长一样。”James露出胜利的趾高气昂的笑容。

“天呐……”Orm在耻辱的话语中哭泣般喘息着高潮，生殖裂里喷涌出水分，阴茎颤动着渗出精液，零零落落地洒在水里。

由于射精，身体的热度变冷了。但是没有时间冷静下来。James的结在人鱼身体内蠕动得厉害，海盗窒息般地不断抽气，把精液全部射入了人鱼生殖裂的最深处。

疲软的东西被拔了出来，满是淋漓的混乱体液。

 

 

房间里充满精液的胺味，死亡的软体海洋生物的气味令Orm几欲作呕。小个子的地表人正失神地趴在他胸口，沉浸在高潮的余韵里。男人的肌肉薄弱，骨架瘦小，Orm一只手都能轻易地掐死他，但国王已经失去神力，此刻连意识也渐渐远离了。虽然有痛觉，但是几乎没有了下半身的感觉。

神思恍惚之中，他感觉到地表人爬了起来，为浴缸放掉水又放进新水。水声持续了一个世纪那么久，地表人才走出房间。他的视线最后停留在模糊的暗红轮廓上，耳边传来上锁的咔嗒声，与被关进水牢时一致的响动。

Orm没有余力去愤怒或者悲伤，喧哗的世界消失了，他的倦意在雾蒙蒙的寂静中变得越来越大。失去光线的空间犹如黑暗的没有星光的深海，因沉重压力而进化得奇形怪状的巨兽在他身边穿梭往来，充满毒液的舌头发出慑人低语，触手攀附而上快要攥碎他的骨头。

 

人鱼阖上眼皮沉沉掉入灰色的阴影之中。


End file.
